Burning Red
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Burning Red, 19 one-shots/drabbles about the Weasleys, each based off of a song from Taylor Swift's album, Red. For my Partybee gals. 1-Lucy/Everything Has Changed 2-Fred/I Knew You Were Trouble
1. Lucy Everything Has Changed

_All I know is we said hello_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know's a simple name and_

 _Everything has changed_

 _-Everything Has Changed, Taylor Swift_

* * *

Lucy arrived at the quaint little _Australian_ house at- she checked her watch- exactly 2:19 PM... Or 11:19 PM. If she was in Australia, she might as well have her watch right. She raised a hand to knock on the door but stopped, remembering what she was told. _It'll be late by the time you get here, so DON'T KNOCK. Climb into my room. My window is the middle one on the right. There's a tree right next to it._

 _Oh goodie,_ Lucy thought. _Climbing._

With a sigh, Lucy went to the side of the house and started to pull herself up. And then she remembered.

 _I'm a witch._ Whisking out her wand, she mumbled ' _Allapsu_ ' and pointed it at herself. Suddenly gliding, she knocked on the middle window and waited. After a while, she knocked again. There was a scream from inside.

Cursing, Lucy plummeted from the sky, having lost her balance due to the shock.

"Oh no, dammit. _Wingardium leviosa_!" Lucy was lifted back up and she as soon as she was in eyesight, she glared at the girl in the window.

"I told you to climb the tree!" The girl protested.

"Whatever, _Elizabeth_."

"It's Ella! Now come in and go to sleep, I'm tired."

"What?" Lucy said, climbing into the window to the dark room. "Sleep?"

"Yes," Ella replied. "You have a cot set up over there. Sleep on it. Sleep, the thing you do in the middle of the night."

"But it's the middle of the afternoon!"

Ella lied down on her bed and mumbled 'Englanders' before rolling over and falling asleep.

-/-/-

Lucy got hit by a pillow and her ears was tickled by an unfamiliar voice telling them to get up the next morning.

"I can't believe it," Lucy said blearily.

"What?" Ella responded, halfway dressed already.

"It's like the middle of the night. How is the sun up?"

"It's seven-thirty. In the morning."

"Arg. Who was that who woke us up?"

"My stepbrother."

"What's his accent?"

"English-Australian. Him and his dad are from England. His name is Scorpius Malfoy."

Lucy knew about him. He was Albus's rival in school, Albus being a Gryffindor and him being a Slytherin. But Draco Malfoy and his son went abroad after Astoria's sudden death.

But Lucy could feel her heart plummet. She got a glimpse of Scorpius as he threw pillows at them; he looked amazing and _his accent_. He seemed good natured too; seemingly cheerful to be awake and waking up his stepsister and her friend.

But he was a Malfoy and Malfoys didn't mix with her family. They were forbidden.

With a quiet sigh, Lucy got dressed and trudged downstairs.

-/-/-

"Why are you snickering at me?"

"Well..."

"What?!"

It was breakfast on the fourth night of Lucy's stay and _Ella wouldn't stop snickering at her_!

"You're changing the colors of your vegemite."

"So? It doesn't look very appetizing. I'm trying to make it look better."

"And periwinkle vegemite looks better?"

"Shut up."

"Oooh, the gal who tells everybody to shut up is now being told to shut up!" said a voice, walking in. _That_ voice.

"Hi Scorpius!" Lucy said, perhaps a bit too excited.

"Hey. Are you okay? You haven't touched your breakfast."

"I'm fine. Starting now." Lucy picked up the toast with the now brown vegemite on it. She opened her mouth and-

"Wow. This is really good."

"Yup," Scorpius said. "Hey, some friends of mine and I are having a party tonight. You want to come?"

"Um," Lucy looked at Ella who was smirking at her but also shrugging as if to say _do want you want to do_. "Just me?"

"Yeah."

"Like a date?"

"You could think of it like that."

"Okay... I'll do it."

-/-/-

Lucy was always the crazier one out of her and her sister, Molly. At Hogwarts, Lucy was the one sneaking out with boys while Molly would only stay up all night to study. Molly would give a guy a soft kiss, Lucy would go in _hard_ , no matter who was there. And Molly would definitely _not_ go to an all night party with a _Malfoy_ and then proceed to snog him hard in a broom closet for somewhere close to an hour. But Lucy would and Lucy did.

Lucy and Scorpius channeled Molly and learned that night. They learned that while kissing you could breath through your nose.

And Lucy discovered new things. Eight new things. Scorpius' abs.

They both explored. Each other's mouths.

Lucy's family would be proud of her. She did the three things her father taught her to actively do. Learn, discover and explore.

The only problem was it was with a Malfoy she was learning, discovering and exploring.

Scorpius whined when she pulled away.

"What's the matter?"

"Well," Lucy bit her lip. "what if my parents or your dad finds out? We'll be as good as dead."

"We'll just have to take that chance won't we?" Scorpius replied, winking cheekily at her. She was going to protest when Scorpius tuggeded her shirt off. "Want to really party?"

-/-/-

"How was the party?" Ella asked the next morning, with that stupid smirk still on her face. Lucy fingered the still fading love bites on her neck.

"It was amazing," she whispered.

-/-/-

On Lucy's twenty-second birthday, she got sick.

She had at least 'celebrated' a few nights before with Scorpius; of course nothing too bad- they wouldn't go too- _Oh no. Oh damn. It can't._

But an hour later, as she looked down at the stick in her hand, her fears was confirmed.

-/-/-

Their goodbye did not include much talking.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Lucy wished she would've taken the offer to stay when her breakfast landed on her plate for a second time. But Lucy needed to go back home; her two months were finished. She would miss Scorpius but she would move on. Probably. But she wouldn't forget him.

(And she would never forget the red stick at the bottom of a trash can, glowing positive.)

* * *

 _A/N- Thoughts?_

 _For QL, Chudley Cannons, chaser 3, prompts 4, 9, 11_

 _For Quidditch Pitch, amazing_

 _For the Taylor Swift challenge, Everything Has Changed_

 _For Hogwarts, History of Magic_

 _(This fic is for the two people of Partybee as the 'Bee', Lizzie, loves the Weasleys and the 'Party', Safari, loves Taylor Swift)_


	2. Fred I Knew You Were Trouble

_In which Fred is Iago, James is Cassio and Louis is Othello_

-/-/-

 _Trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _-I Knew You Were Trouble, Taylor Swift_

* * *

James Potter was the best prankster in the whole family, right up there with the Marauders and the Weasley Twins. He and Fred Weasley were always pranking everybody, making names for them.

But they were best friends. This meant they would go to any length to help each other out.

Even to hurt other people.

When Fred came to James with his problem, James took pity on Fred. So he formed a plan.

"James," Fred said, pouting. "someone's dating my crush."

"Lana, the girl you fancy?" Fred nodded. " _She_ got asked out by someone?"

Fred glared at James.

"Yes _she_ did. Why are we putting emphasis on the word s _he_? Is it put-emphasis-on-the-word- _she_ day and my calendar didn't have it marked?"

"Well, no offence, but she's not the most good-looking girl," James stated, not thinking.

"But she's who I fancy. And her hair is the best. That sunflower color... And besides! you're my best mate. So help me!"

"Fine. Who's she dating?"

"Louis," Fred said promptly. And James made his decision.

It was no secret to the Potter-Weasley clan that James and Louis were _not_ the closest of cousins. Louis ruined their relationship when they were five by out-pranking James. And James would never forgive him.

So when the time came to either help out his best friend by pranking James's rival or watch his pranking buddy suffer and not be able to do pranks and see his rival be happy, Fred didn't think for long.

"Let's do this."

-/-/-

"You really flew that high? What happened next?"

"Okay, I was hundreds of feet up in the air and I looked down. I was so high that the _clouds_ were below me. I couldn't see anyone else, but I was thankful for no distractions. All I was thinking in that moment was just _'Catch the snitch. Catch the snitch.'_ I then saw it! The snitch was below me. I dove down after it but it kept on flying away."

"Did you keep on going?"

"You know I did. My team was counting on me. My mantra of ' _Catch the snitch'_ in my head, I dove right down until I saw the ground and was about to hit it. I didn't care; I wanted to bring my team up in the ladder. I kept on diving, straight at the ground and then I caught up to the snitch and Gryffindor won!"

"That was really brave of you, almost crashing into the ground for your team."

"May I have an 'I-was-brave' kiss?"

"You may."

A few yards away, in the bushes Fred Weasley growled at Louis and Lana.

-/-/-

James and Fred put their fun pranks to the side to plan.

They needed to make Louis break up with Lana and for Lana to fall in love with James.

And as much as James hated to say it, there was only one option for them. But it was full of deceit might hurt Fred and Lana's relationship as well as Louis and Lana.

But once Fred explained it to Fred, he was all for it.

"For what I get to do, the risk is worth it." James smirked.

"Okay, you dirty, dirty man."

-/-/-

Louis yanked open the broom closet on the third floor. There was something in there.

And right away jealousy and anger was burning inside of him. And also betrayal.

"Lana? Fred?" But they didn't respond; Fred's mouth was too busy giving Lana hickeys all over her _naked_ body and Lana was too busy _moaning in pleasure._

His head was spinning.

 _How long has this been happening? She loved it. Omigod, Fred is killing me here. She cheated on me._

He had been stabbed in the back by his girlfriend and cousin.

-/-/-

"How could you?!"

"It was his fault; it wasn't me!"

"It was you! I'm done with you. For good!"

Lana died that day. Louis was her everything and he was gone from her. She was as good as dead.

-/-/-

Lana didn't care what Fred did to her. She was as good as dead. Louis had been cheated out of _James'_ crush and she was Fred's now.

But Fred was also a little bit dead.

Apart getting sexual joy from Lana every few days, he had nothing. He felt dead. All he had was her, and she didn't even want him.

He had cheated Louis out of a great girl and practically made Louis kill their love in the process.

He was a monster.

-/-/-

James stabbed Fred in the back.

He disguised himself and told Louis everything.

 _"I'm telling you, Fred said he made Lana do it. He brought her into the closet, stripped her and did all types of terrible things to her."_

 _"He did more than just the hickeys?" Louis was disgusted inside; he was throwing up in his brain._

 _"Oh, yes. He did all types of stuff 'down there', if you know what I mean," James had lied; what Fred did wasn't that bad. "It was all him. Lana told the truth." Louis almost threw up for real. His cousin betrayed him. He **raped** her._

 _Louis messed up big time with Lana._

 _"Why?" Loius just needed to know._

 _"Envy."_

He went around James and hurt him.

Another part of him was dead.

-/-/-

Louis realized what he had done but it was too late. He had been tricked, cheated out of the girl he loved.

But it was too late. He already virtually killed her. She was depressed now; she would never take him back.

He had killed her and he was killing himself too.

* * *

 _A/N- Thoughts?_

 _For QL, Chudley Cannons, chaser 3, prompts 2, 4, 14_

 _For Quidditch Pitch, envy_

 _For the Taylor Swift challenge, I Knew You Were Trouble_

 _For LIFE game, prompt sunflower_

 _(This fic is for the two people of Partybee as the 'Bee', Lizzie, loves the Weasleys and the 'Party', Safari, loves Taylor Swift)_


End file.
